


if you know me so well

by cherrychoke



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Multi, Platonic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Kihyun needs to guess who it is while they worship him and his body with touches and kisses.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	if you know me so well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlvis/gifts).



> I hope you like it, bab T.T Please let me know if you like it <3

Kihyun has been so anxious about this scene. In a good way, of course, but he still feels the pre-scene jitters. He wants to be good, wants to be the best boy for his doms, and the inevitable thoughts of ‘what if I mess it up’ creep up on him. He doesn’t let those thoughts get the best of him, though. His doms can pick up on his anxiousness easily, and even though they don’t mind reassuring him a thousand times, they’re visibly upset that their submissive is feeling bad things.

They’re at Hyungwon’s place, because he lives alone and has a soundproof room they can use. The living room has two sofas with three chairs for them to sit in, all of the furniture facing a huge TV which is definitely a new model. The kitchen is right next to the living room, and there are two bedrooms. One has a bathroom attached, while the soundproof one doesn’t. It’s an expensive place, but Hyungwon can afford those. Along with his favourite leather toys.

Hyunwoo is on the sofa, playing a game on his phone. He goes straight to him, snuggles against his strong dom and bites his bicep playfully.

“Hi, baby,” Hyunwoo giggles, prying his arm away from Kihyun’s mouth. “How was your day?”

“It was fine.” Kihyun replies. It really was fine, nothing new or exciting comes with working in customer care in his company, at least. He buries his head in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck, inhales the lovely flowery cologne Hyunwoo likes to wear on the days of scenes. “You smell good.”

He glances around the place, comfortable against Hyunwoo, and realizes there’s only three of them in this apartment. Hyungwon’s place is closest for everyone, and even though there’s only 10 minutes left for their agreed meeting time, Kihyun is sure the rest of them will make it quickly.

“Do you want to pick a different safeword for tonight?” Hyungwon asks from his chair, playing something on his phone. He looks up after a beat, a cute smile on his face. “We’ll probably start before everyone’s here.”

Kihyun blinks. “Why?”

“We thought it’d be more of a surprise,” Hyunwoo says. “You won’t know what they’re wearing, or what they’ve brought with them. It’ll be more difficult for you to guess.”

“But I want to guess everyone right,” Kihyun whines. He knows a lot of his kinky friends’ dominating styles, along with their submission styles. He wants bragging rights for at least a week. “It isn’t fair to me!”

“But you already know us so well,” Hyungwon grins, amused. “It’s fair, baby.”

Kihyun sulks, buries his face into Hyunwoo’s chest with another loud whine. He can at least try and make them feel bad for doing this to him, even if it earns him fond laughter and a gentle hug. They continue making him whine, and he enjoys it a lot — their playful teasing. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are both too soft for their own good, rarely do they rough it up. Unlike Minhyuk, they’re more controlling fuckers, less sadist than they let everyone believe.

Five minutes before their meeting time, Hyungwon brings him to the soundproof bedroom. The ropes are ready on the bed, a blindfold next to it. Hyungwon makes sure the bed is comfortable while Kihyun strips until he’s in his underwear.

As the ropes wrap around his wrists, Hyungwon asks him to repeat his rules for the evening. Kihyun waits for Hyunwoo to sit next to the other dom to start. “I’m allowed to make noises, I’m allowed to move within the bounds. I need to use the safeword if I ever feel uncomfortable, let you know if something feels bad, especially for guessing bad. I need to call everyone sir.”

“And you need to focus on you,” Hyunwoo adds. “Focus on how it feels. Guessing comes later.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nods. He finishes with the wrists and brings Kihyun near the headboard. There are two loops above the headboard for him to tie the ropes there. Kihyun’s hands are above his head now, he already feels vulenrable, they still have to tie his legs. Hyungwon pats his hands once he’s done. “We won’t be talking when we come in — obviously, heh. We’ll tap your tummy once, and you’ll have to tell us your safeword. When we tap your tummy thrice, you’re supposed to guess.”

The doorbell chimes loudly. Hyunwoo leaves to open the door. Hyungwon continues with the ropes on Kihyun’s ankles. It’s a simple one this time, so he can move his lower body more. He tends to become numb easily in the lower areas.

“We won’t be touching your dick for this one. No handjobs or blowjobs, at least.” Hyungwon says as he ties the knots. “We can’t check-in verbally for the game, so for every single tap, you’ll have to tell us, okay? And if we think you’re too into your head, we’ll stop everything there, do something else.”

Kihyun nods. They’ve discussed all of it in the group chat, after a conference call to decide which day will be good for everyone, and Kihyun has a little sticky note on his phone for it too. It’s probably the fourth time he’s being reminded of everything, and he’s glad they’re doing it.

“And if I can’t remember my safeword, I just say stop.” He says. Hyungwon nods in confirmation and holds up the blindfold.

Once the blindfold is on, Kihyun is left alone in the room. The door is left open, as they agreed, and never does the door make any noise. He doesn’t have to wait too long, of course. There are footsteps coming towards him, and Kihyun is already desperate to guess.

A hand touches his ankle, a soft finger drawing circles on his ankle before it teasingly runs up. Kihyun shivers, gasps loudly. There’s a tap on his knee. “Books.”

He thinks he might’ve heard a snicker from the dom, but he could be wrong. He can hear something past the room’s door too. His focus is jumping everywhere, from the presence near him to the noises beyond the room to the softness of the bed underneath him. When his thigh is held, squeezed a little roughly, Kihyun can’t help but think it’s Minhyuk. Minhyuk prefers warning squeezes instead of verbal ones.

There are two hands on him now. Two hands on his knees, pushing them apart. Kihyun spreads his legs as far as they can go, feels a body between his thighs. He can feel hot breath near his forehead, arms on either side of his body, and he wants to arch his back, ask for the dom’s touch — anything but this teasing phantom presence.

He gets it without even trying. A finger runs down his cheek, to his chin, and his head is tilted up. He expects a kiss, warm lips against him, and (if it’s Minhyuk like he suspects) a tongue prodding against his lips impatiently. But he feels lips against his neck, and the lips are moving as though the dom is muttering something.

Jooheon likes to talk a lot during scenes. While the pair of lips pepper hot kisses against his neck, sucking and licking, the pair of hands run down Kihyun’s body like snakes. They slither against the skin, the quick moments giving him goosebumps, the touch linger with a wave of shock. The hands stop at his lower thighs, squeeze his thighs so hard that Kihyun can imagine the red marks the fingers are leaving there.

Then, his knee is tapped thrice.

“Uh,” Kihyun gulps. He has no idea. The squeezing is so much like Minhyuk’s, but the kisses were warm, careful. “Jooheon sir?”

“Ha,” The dom chuckles. “Good try, my sweetheart.”

Changkyun. “Sir,” Kihyun frowns, annoyed at himself. “I’m sorry.”

_ “No, no, baby,” _ He switches to English suddenly, and that’s so so hot.  _ “You did good. It just means we should spend more time together, yeah?” _

Kihyun nods after a moment of processing and rechecking if he understood everything correctly. He’s been working hard on his English and Japanese, he’s so glad to be using it. Especially like this. “Sir, will you touch me more?”

“You thought I was done?” Changkyun chuckles. Kihyun finally feels the dom’s lips against his, kissing him tenderly like Kihyun is a glass doll, but a hand grips Kihyun’s hair the moment he deems the angle satisfying. He tugs at Kihyun’s hair harshly, ignoring the painful moan from Kihyun and uses the opportunity to use his tongue.

Now that he thinks about it, Kihyun doesn’t understand why he didn’t think of Changkyun. It’s obvious, and yet he failed.

Changkyun pulls away. “Kiss me too, sweetheart.” His voice sounds whiny, like he doesn’t have a fistful of Kihyun’s hair in his hand, tilting his head in a way that’s comfortable to him and not his sub.

Before Kihyun can reply, his mouth has lips over them and he tries his best to follow orders. Changkyun’s other hand grabs roughly at his thighs, clawing once in a while like he wants to tear the flesh away.

“My time’s up,” Changkhyun mutters after a minute. “I’ll see you soon, baby.”

“Bye sir,” Kihyun is gasping for breath as he speaks. “I’ll  _ see _ you soon.”

The joke earns him a fond laugh, and Changkyun’s presence moves away from him. With his dom no longer overpowering all his senses, Kihyun is aware of the noise beyond the room once again. He hears footsteps again, but they’re heavier this time, more noisy than Changkyun was.

The first touch is a tap. “Books.”

Kihyun braces himself for any kind of touch, but the first thing he feels is someone sitting next to him, then comes a hand around his waist. He feels the dom’s face coming closer and closer to his, and finally, a wet kiss on his cheek.

The kisses slowly move down, to his jaw, then to his neck, and then to his collarbone. The dom’s hands remain still, they don’t even touch him, and Kihyun finally arches his back. “Please touch me sir.”

The request is compiled quickly. A cold hand touches his chest, pushing on it so he goes back to his original position. Kihyun immediately knows who this is. Hoseok. Hoseok and Hyunwoo are unbelievably soft, and are more pleased when they’re obeyed. But he waits for the three taps.

Hoseok’s hands move to his stomach, stroking it left and right with his fingertips as he sucks a hickey on Kihyun’s neck. Changkyun doesn’t like making an actual hickey, he prefers teasing over making one. Hoseok, though, sucks at Kihyun’s neck, nips at it without a second thought and Kihyun just knows there will be a hickey in that spot soon.

“More, sir,” Kihyun pleads. He knows all the wonderful things Hoseok’s hands can do, and he wants both of them. “Please give me more, sir.”

He gasps when Hoseok’s hand cups his crotch, then moves to his inner thighs. He gets three taps on his inner thighs.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun says, confident. “Aren’t I right, sir?”

“Of course you are,” Hoseok laughs, and it’s such a happy sound, Kihyun preens, knowing he’s the reason for it. “You know me a little too well, don’t you think?”

“No such thing as too well, sir,” Kihyun chuckles, then puckers his lips. “Please kiss me?”

“Demands, demands.” Hoseok jokes. He kisses Kihyun briefly, just a gentle press. “No more than that right now.”

Kihyun pouts. “More please!”

“Not right now,” Hoseok says, now more serious, “We have others waiting, baby. Be good, and I’ll spoil you with spankings, okay?”

Those words fluster Kihyun a lot, he sputters over his words. The thought of Hoseok’s hands on his butt is arousing, and bending over his knees even more so. He loves being spanked by Hoseok and his hands so much. He’s more of a paddle guy, but he wants nothing more than Hoseok’s hands and being bent over anywhere. The best spanking he’s ever received from the dom has been on a spanking bench, his cock locked in a cock cage.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Hoseok laughs again. “Bye, sweetie.”

A few moments later, he has hands on his legs, massaging his calves. He almost thinks Hoseok hasn’t left yet, stayed there, but the hands are not as big as Hoseok’s.

There’s a tap on his shin. Kihyun repeats his safeword, and his legs are brought closer from the pair of hands. His legs are brought up, towards his chest, and when the ropes stop his movements, he understands what the dom wants. He wiggles lower so his back against the bed now, hands still above him but more stretched. 

The dom parts his legs, sits between them as though they’re fucking. The position makes Kihyun blush, he lets out an embarrassed squeal when the dom taps on his crotch thrice.

“Already?” He asks, voice squeaking at the end. “That’s not enough, sir.”

His pelvis is tapped this time, impatient and harder than the taps on his crotch.

“I don’t know sir,” He whines out, pushes himself onto the dom. “I was expecting more to guess with.”

“If I give you  _ everything _ you were expecting, you’d be a brat,” Minhyuk tuts, his tone playful. “You know this is my favourite position, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun gets a flash of image of Minhyuk fucking him just like this, his underwear brought down his legs just enough for Minhyuk to push his cock in and fuck him until he’s crying, soaking the blindfold and the pillow under his head.

“I’m sorry—”

“None of that,” Minhyuk covers his mouth with one hand, then cups his cheek. “Remember me for the next time, okay? Now let me enjoy doing things to you.”

‘Doing things’ can be anything and everything, but Kihyun has an idea of what to expect. Minhyuk takes hold of Kihyun’s legs and places them on his shoulders, places his hands on Kihyun’s back to support him better. He starts kissing the sub’s stomach, nibbling here and there, but nearly every spot Minhyuk’s lips touch, his intentions are clear — if he doesn’t leave at least a lasting mark, he won’t be satisfied.

Kihyun is used to it, but the position makes him more vulnerable, more so with the blindfold on. Everything feels intensified and Minhyuk’s mouth on his stomach, especially when Minhyuk purposefully bites near his cock, or moves to his inner thighs and sucks out at least two hickeys before he’s helping Kihyun into his original position.

“When the blindfold is gone,” Minhyuk says as he checks the ropes. “If you don’t see seven hickeys, call me. I need to make sure there are seven.”

Kihyun laughs. “What? Why?”

“I just have to.” Minhyuk chuckles. His laughter continues until he’s out of the door.

After three doms back to back, the silence hits him more than it should have. It’s a nice change from all the anticipating touches and his mind rushing to guess who it is, all the sensory things he notices and his body reacting to some of them. He thinks the silence could lull him to sleep, and it does feel like a dream now that he can’t see anything.

He jumps when he feels a hot breath against his leg. He gasps, moves his leg away on instinct before he understands what is happening. When he brings his leg back to the bed, a soft kiss is pressed there, then more are peppered towards his thighs. His stomach is tapped once. Kihyun says his safeword, then the kisses continue.

The feeling of all of the kisses is surreal. He feels adored being spoiled with kisses like this, and all of them are chaste, nothing with intentions other than to press one. The dom seems to plan on covering every inch of Kihyun’s skin, and that makes him think it’s probably Hyunwoo. It could be Jooheon too, though.

His suspicion is confirmed when his ear is kissed. He giggles, flinches away from the breath against his ear. “That tickles!”

Jooheon, being Jooheon, laughs at that. Every kind of laughter is infectious to him, and he gasps when he realizes he’s made a mistake.

“Sir,” Kihyun giggles more. “You haven’t even tapped me.”

“It’s useless now,” Jooheon sighs. He presses a kiss on Kihyun’s lips, then he straddles Kihyun’s lap. “ I’m  _ not _ good at being quiet. How do I praise the fuck out of you without words?”

“I know,” Kihyun tilts his head up, hoping that’s where Jooheon’s face is, and puckers his lips.

Jooheon laughs. “I’m here, silly.” He holds Kihyun’s chin and directs him close. “You’re such a silly, cute sub, baby.”

He gets only two kisses on his lips, and Jooheon continues to pepper kisses on his face. Jooheon is a sadist who likes to praise — he tells Kihyun how good the marks on his back look, how much better a hot candle drop would look with it, every position he wants to bend Kihyun in. Everything is followed by a praise about anything and everything he can think of.

“I’ve been stretching everyday,” Kihyun says when Jooheon is busy kissing his chest. “For the new suspension you learnt.”

Jooheon’s movements stop. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kihyun can’t help but puff his chest proudly. “We could go to the dungeon for the suspension hooks.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Your time’s up, Jooheon.” Hoseok says. “Enjoying yourself, Kihyun?”

“Yessir.” Kihyun beams. Even though he can’t read into the silence thanks to the blindfold, he can tell Jooheon and Hoseok are bickering with their voice hushed. He hears a couple of curses from both sides, and they laugh at the end. He whines to get their attention. “What are you both laughing about?”

“Nothing,” Jooheon pats his cheek gingerly. “My time’s up, sweetie.”

“You’ve put time limits?”

“Of course,” Jooheon laughs once more. “If we give you a thousand years to guess, you’ll guess us all right.”

He grumbles about everything being unfair again, but he was the one who asked them to set the rules — and this one isn’t directly involving him anyway — so he really doesn’t have much room to complain. Jooheon leaves, and the next dom is on the bed after a couple of minutes.

At this point, Kihyun knows there are two of them left, but he can’t remember much of their styles for some reason. He knows everyone well, he’s sure of it, but now everything is melting into one pile of hot mess. He no longer anticipates the touches, and he thinks that’s why he notices the hand a lot more. A large hand rests on his stomach, stroking him gently, and it definitely feels like Hyungwon.

He gets one tap on his stomach, and he thinks it’s more obvious that it’s Hyungwon. He doesn’t like deviating from what they’ve planned, rarely does he lets himself work on his toes. He likes everything planned in a scene, and focuses on following his plan for the scene.

There’s another tap on his stomach. Kihyun repeats his safeword, albeit a little slowly. The hands on him are hesitant, and that just confirms his thoughts. Still, he waits for more actions from Hyungwon. He gets more caressing, fingertips which are nothing but a tease. All of the touches leave him a little breathless easily, Hyungwon knows how to press his buttons, and by the time touching is done, Kihyun is gasping for more touches, something more warm and full-bodied. He wants Hyungwon pressed against his body.

“Sir,” Kihyun pants. He gets three taps on his stomach. “Hyungwon. Sir. Please touch me more.”

“You sound so confident.” Hyungwon laughs. His laughter is goofy, like a teenager laughing at his best friend falling — any ounce of seriousness in Hyungwon’s words are erased by his cute laughter. “Damn. You really do know me well, Kihyunnie. I’m proud.”

He beams in response, and arches himself off the bed, trying to get Hyungwon’s hands on him. When the dom wants, he can be very good with his hands — he’s patient, too. He loves to hear his subs beg for everything they want, and that’s a dangerous combination he has. He could be balls deep, so close to his own orgasm, and he can still stop everything to make the sub beg for three minutes for even slightest movement. Kihyun, just a month ago, begged and begged for what felt like an hour for Hyungwon to start fucking him again.

Hyungwon settles between Kihyun’s legs and tongues at Kihyun’s nipple.

Kihyun gasps loudly, goes boneless at the sudden stimulation. His cock throbs in his underwear. Hyungwon is patient with hearing his subs beg, and he’s good at keeping them wanting and continue begging. A pinch here, a slap there, a promise of something more in the next scene.

“Sir.” Kihyun whimpers loudly.

Hyungwon hums around his nipple, his one hand playing with the other nipple. The wonderful sensation doesn’t last long, unfortunately, Hyungwon removes his blessed lips and hand from Kihyun’s nipples and Kihyun can’t even beg because of how brainless he’s become.

“You know who’s the last one.” Hyungwon says as he leaves, cackling.

Of course he does. Only Hyunwoo’s left, and even if he didn’t come last, Kihyun would be able to tell because he knows the scent Hyunwoo has on him today. Plus, it’s a long lasting one, he really can’t get rid of it.

When Hyunwoo comes in, he’s awfully quiet. He taps Kihyun’s leg first thing when he’s close to the bed, then lays next to the sub. He touches Kihyun with a single hand, squeezing here and there, being nice and gentle, giving in everywhere Kihyun asks for. And as nice as that is, he really wants Hyunwoo to use his mouth.

He likes Hyunwoo’s kisses the best, especially when he has time to spare. “Sir, please kiss me.” Kihyun says. The hand pauses only for a second. “Or anywhere, sir — please?”

“Hm, I don’t want to,” Hyunwoo replies. His tone is serious, more neutral. Kihyun doesn’t even have any way to beg him. “I just want to touch you with my hand.”

Kihyun whines in response, his tone high-pitched and annoyed.

“Watch your tone, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo says. “Unless you want me to stop with the touches too.”

He almost whines once again, because of how frustrated he is, but he shuts his mouth. It’s only the beginning of the scene, he doesn’t want a punishment already.

“Take what I give you like a good boy,” Hyunwoo coos, chuckles after a beat. “Wow, now I know why Minhyuk likes being strict with you.”

“Sir!” Kihyun gasps, offended almost. “Why would you tease me like that?!”

“For this,” Hyunwoo chuckles, then kisses Kihyun to stop any more whines coming out. “You were so cute, trying not to whine more, sulking like I took away your faouvrite toy.”

Kihyun stays silent, pouting.

“You did good today, baby,” Hyunwoo gives him another kiss. “All of us are so proud of you. You know us so well.”


End file.
